


Close Call

by emmiaurora



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Smut, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 13:40:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29472600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emmiaurora/pseuds/emmiaurora
Summary: Slytherin almost loses a game against Gryffindor and Draco feels as you are to blame. After a heated argument things escalate in the locker room.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Reader, Draco Malfoy/You
Kudos: 13





	Close Call

"What the hell were you doing out there? We almost lost the game!" Draco yelled at you as the team made its way into the locker room.  
"What I was doing? If you wouldn't have been so busy trying to bully Potter, then maybe you would've been able to catch the snitch faster!" you shouted back. The rest of the team tried their best to gather their belongings fast and ignore the fight.  
"I was the reason Gryffindor didn't win! You were letting so many quaffles in that I lost count after five minutes on the field!" Draco growled. You rolled your eyes and begun to untie your shoes.  
"If I were captain, there wouldn't be enough daddy's money in the world to buy you a spot on the team," you said under your breath hoping the blonde didn't hear you. Your voice hadn't been low enough though. You suddenly found yourself pinned against the lockers with Draco's hand on your throat. You tried to look around for other people to witness the situation, but with no luck.

"You brat, you have no idea who you're talking to" Draco huffed close enough to your face that you could see the subtle remains of sweat from the game.  
"I'm not afraid of you, you don't have it in you to hurt me" you answered with a hint of hesitation in your voice.  
"Oh, that's not what you have to be worried about" Draco laughed as he tightened his grip around your neck. As intimidating the situation was, you could feel yourself getting excited. Something about the usually whiny and annoying rich boy taking control over you was a fascinating idea.  
"What are you going to do then?" you whispered looking into grey eyes filled with lust.  
Before you could get an answer, Draco rammed his lips into yours. You opened your mouth to allow some room for his tongue to explore. Draco moved his other hand to your ribcage, which would surely have some bruising tomorrow. Your hands found Draco's back quickly, trying to pull the boy closer. You let out a soft whimper, which earned a deep groan from the blonde.  
After a long fight between two tongues, Draco led you to a new spot where he bent you over the sink.  
"Whiny girls like you deserve to be punished" he hummed as his palm connected with your ass cheek. You yelped in surprise and excitement.  
"Know. Your. Place." Draco demanded slapping your cheeks harder with every word.  
"Just fuck me already!" you moaned. You could feel yourself dripping through the thin material of your panties.  
"Beg for it," he said with a stern voice.  
"Wha- No!" you answered with a surprised tone.  
"Good girls get fucked, Y/N. Brats can get themselves off" the boy said. You scoffed at Draco's offer but accepted your loss.  
"Please, Draco" you pleaded. In no time his hands had ripped your panties to your ankles, and without warning, Draco sunk himself into you.  
"Shit!" you yelled as you felt your eyes water from the sudden feeling of fullness. Draco let you adjust to his size for a second before beginning to move at a slow pace.  
"Such a tight cunt" he cooed into your ear as he increased the speed of his thrusts.  
"Harder, Draco!" you moaned as you held onto the sink for support. Draco took a swab of your hair into his fist as he began fucking you with full force. You let out a scream filled with pleasure as you could feel him hitting your cervix with every thrust.  
"I'm gonna cum" you told as you tried to keep your legs on the ground.  
"Come for me, Y/N," Draco said with a low, breathless voice. In no time you could feel the most amazing wave of pleasure take over your whole body.  
"Fuck!" you screamed as the orgasm hit you. You could feel Draco cumming inside of you, as he let go of your hair. You pulled yourselves apart from the sticky mess you had created.  
"You know, I don't blame you for anything that happened at the game" Draco admitted as he closed the zipper of his pants.  
"I figured," you said with an exhausted smile on your face.


End file.
